


Dobré ráno

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Dobré ráno

Shizuo se probudil, ale chvíli mu trvalo, než otevřel oči. Volnou rukou si prohrábl vlasy. Poté mírně naklonil hlavu a pohlédl na blondýnku vedle sebe.

Vorona, která měla na sobě jen tričko a kalhotky, ležela přitulená k jeho hrudi a tiše spala.

Shizuo se pousmál. Ruku, kterou ji objímal, posunul víš a pohladil ji po rameni.

"Hej... čas jít do práce." šeptl Shizuo. Přitom se přetočil na bok a vtiskl ji pusu na čelo.

"Nn~ Negativní." zamumlala rozespale. "Ty musíš jít do práce."

Shizuovi zacukaly koutky.

Vorona se mírně odtáhla, aby umožnila Shizuovi vstát. Chvíli mu ale trvalo, než opravdu opustil postel.

"Kdyby se něco dělo, zavolej mi." řekl vážně.

Vorona přikývla.

Věděla, že jiná odpověď by se mu nelíbila. A vlastně ani s touhle nebyl spokojen. On by totiž nejraději v tomhle období zůstal s ní a snažil by se dělat první poslední.

Vorona si toho opravdu vážila, ale nechtěla nechat Toma v práci samotného. Shizuo by byl určitě až moc starostlivý. Bylo by to milé, ale po delší chvíli by to všem připadlo vlezlé.

Shizuo se během chvíli převlékl do barmanského. Ještě se sklonil nad Voronou, vtiskl ji pusu na čelo a pohladil ji po již větším břiše, než opustil ložnici.


End file.
